The glow of magic
by Drake.Wolfy
Summary: This story is not directly related to the wheel of time but I was inspired to write my own story in the same kind of suit as it. It is about a clan chief which has a destiny till the end of his life
1. Prologue

The magic is all I feel. It soothes through my veins like liquidised honey ready for me to use it under the bitter blue sky also ready for me to kill in the shine of the purple sun. The light shines off my purple hair while I stalk the trees for an enemy scout which killed one of my clan members so I'm stalking through the purple long grass like wind to avenge her death.

"Wait!" I whispered to Kari. Kari isn't a full magician because she uses a blood magic blade. It can harvest some magic through life force energy.

"I see him up there" I pointed to where I saw him and he was sitting in a clearing with one fire and a shelter made from Derisk skins. He had purple hair and a curved sword on his waist. I gave a signal to Kari and we both pounced out from the cover of the grass. He got his spear but I focused my mind on my magic storage and I made him float in the air unable to move anything. I pulled the spear from his hand using a little more of my magic and my storage of magic has barely been used yet. I gently walked towards the scout and I looked directly in his eyes. Suddenly I got blasted back and i lost my control on the hold which stopped his movements. I was so confused but i saw the scout running at me with top speed. He unsheathed his dagger which i found had a blood gem on it i then shielded him matching my magical strength with his. That is how you block his magical strength. I looked at my magical storage and it had been slightly consumed but it was ok.

"Now then, what have we here, you have killed a member of our clan. Do you fear pain?" I asked with a unmerciful tone

"No i stand in honour to Galin Fe'mander, the true great leader and he will crush you" He shouted

"Well I'm sorry, because you're going to feel pain beyond your wildest dreams"

The sweat was beginning to build up on the scouts face and was dripping to the floor. Not in heat but with fear

"Kari I want you to try and cover up his screaming" I unmercifully spoke with a sinister tone and she nodded. I brought up my magic and i sent my magic as another part of my soul. I then forced it to move his own soul from his memories. I then replaced my half soul in his memories so now I inhabited his memories and I can kind of feel his soul trying to regain control but I stop him. I now just ask questions and it will answer

_"Why have you came" I asked _

_"Under orders of Galin Fe'mander to assassinate Jari Se'saik and all the se' clan for good"_

_"What do you fear most"_

_"I fear dead most of all but I don't show it"_

_"where is the fe' clan camp"_

_"in the clearing 3 miles to the south from here"_

_"wh.." _My half soul was now pushed out of his head back into mine

"...ahhhhhhhhh" then the scout was knocked out

"Kari use the blood magic blade and lets get out of here" She then stabbed the knife directly in his heart and then I took his dagger for a trophy then escaped into the evil lands. This is the deadlands


	2. Se'saik

My name is Jari Se'saik and i am the clan chief of the se clan in the deadlands of Salgour. I am a natural magician who inherited my father's magical strength when I was old enough and by doing that he had to kill himself in the process. That is the only way of giving someone your strength, by giving them a blood transfusion. I now have four companions of mine called Kari, Quil, luik and Kicl. They are my main followers and protectors for the Se clan. One morning when the purple sun was just leaving the comfort of the horizon the clan was ready to do their weekly jobs, half of the clan go out with spears and attack anything they find and sometimes they run into black water beings or a Fe clan so a blood magic magician must accompany them at all times while the others stay and make weapons and clothes. I however get to do whatever I want whether it be hunting or healing it doesn't matter what I do as long as i do something but i don't know what I have to do to-

"Chief" he was breathing heavily as if he had ran a mile "black water beings half a mile from the camp, the clan are fighting them off but we need magic to reduce casualties"

"Understood I will be there" I calmly spoke. I then ran as fast as I could towards the black lake until I heard the screaming of the battle. I looked and half my clan were battling these disguising, gray and slimy humanoids. Their faces were deformed and limbs grew out the wrong places but they were armed with deadly spears they managed to gather. My clan were outnumbered so I unsheathed my own blood magic blade then I jumped at the first black water being. I sliced his neck then I plunged my dagger into another deformed head. I can feel the magic overwhelming my own capacity for magic. With the blood magic blade I can add extra magic using the lives of those I kill. I then look around and see there are another 100 evil humanoids while there were only 20 of my clan. I focused in to my magical capacity and released it focusing on burning only gray humanoids. I drained nearly all my magic and I felt as if my body was empty without magic. I barely managed to stand but as least the black water beings were gone.

"How many men and women have we lost" I asked the nearest member of our clan

"About 5 chief" He mumbled and shaking in his shoes

"And for what because I hardly believe you got ambushed you fool" I shouted. I was so angry I used my remaining magical strength left to lift two rocks and smashed them together so hard it made a _BOOM_ sound. "Today never happened" I said coolly and I walk off back towards the camp site with the whole clan staring at me. Not in disgust but in wariness.


	3. The plan

I was sitting in my Derisk camp holding my magic rock . Kigal (a magic matter) are made by pumping pure magic into any object. Whether it be sword, spear tip, rock or anything that is real. I used some of the magic on the rock and-

-I am now in another world. My body lies at home but the rock im holding only needs its magic absorbed for my returned safety. I look around me and like the many times before I start off in a world with an orange sky and four yellow suns. The only difference is that I am in a different place every time I step into this world. Sometimes I find previous places where I came but never the same.

"Right I need to find the kirie rocks" I shouted. I walked through the plains under the blistering heat until I passed through a cold invisible force field and in front of me was a giant plate of gray rock with turquoise veins running as if blood were being pumped around the rock. The looked like a little hills made out of it but it was carved out from the insides. Suddenly I felt a chill and I was slowly being lifted off the ground. I reached for my magic but I was blocked from it. I felt defenceless and agitated because I needed my magic for comfort and defence. I was then dropped and was able to use my power. I reached into my magical storage to face my foes to realise that they were Kirie. Kirie are very powerful in magic and they particularly use kiagl rocks to create their homes. They are very ugly in appearance because they have pale green skin with a tall head. They wear quality robes and their talismans are made out of metal then turned into kigal.

"We welcome you to our humble sanctuary" said one of the Kirie with a leadership tone in his voice

"What is it that you are in need of" said the other

"I want to know what I should do with the Galin Fe'mander and the rest of his clan" I begged

"We cannot predict the future but what we do know is, that you will be destined to have a one on one combat in another world that is not this or the deadlands but the true world as some call it" He replied

"You and Galin are destined to join a side of the great war in the true world" the other added and then disappeared into a mist leaving Jari with more questions

_Other worlds, Sides must be picked, how I must be able to understand this i do not know but I must get back home. _I drained the magic out the rock and-

-come back to me sitting in my camp again and it was getting dark.

"Finally you're awake" Said Luik in a sleepy voice

"Why did you wait for me Luik?" I questioned

"I wanted to see if we should go and hunt for Galin Fe'manders camp tomorrow and maybe take Galin Fe'mander down"

"Ill think about it. We have lost too many to go stumbling about in hostile territory but we could just have a look so go and rest Luik and maybe we might go "

"Bye chief"


	4. Galin Fe'mander and his Fiends

The next day I got up very early and my magic was now back to full capacity so I reached into my magical storage and used a little to relight all the fires. _I think it would be at a great disadvantage to not go and see Galins camp but if I die then my clan is going to follow me in death, unless Kicl, Kari and Quil might be able to defend. _I made the decision of going so I went to Luik's tent.

"Luik we have work to do come on"

"What? Oh sorry ju- just give me a second" He stuttered.I then heard him getting ready and then the sheathing of his blood magic blade so we were off towards the Galin camp. We passed through to the tree where me and Kari killed the Se clan scout. He still lies there with his lifeless eyes and half eaten body that must have been eaten y one of those tiger looking Dersik.

"Careful we are in hostile territory now and I mean they could attack at any instant"

"Ok chief"

We then sneaked towards Galins camp until we heard the sound of distant voices. I couldn't make the words out but we headed towards them and in the long grass was a groove which was Galins camp. It strangely looked like our camp with Derisk skins everywhere but the difference was that Galins blood magic sorcerers were putting his clan under martial law in a way. Whoever stepped out of line was attacked with magic. That sent a shiver up my spine. Some citizens I also noticed were killed so they could harvest life-force. Then I looked and I saw one of them blood sorcerers look at me dead in the eye. Even though I was prone he looked as if he could have pointed me out blind folded. He had the look of complete hate in his eyes and then he used all his magic to hurtle a giant heat blast at me. I therefore had the superior strength and I threw up a force field to block his attack. This alarmed everyone in the camp.

"Luik get behind me and attack anyone who fires" I shouted. I then saw three other blood magic sorcerers and they all rained fire on me and I just kept blocking until they ran out of magic and that was when me and Luik gave it our all on the camp. Luik fired bolts of acid towards the hostile sorcerers and I burned each tent individually until I saw the face of evil. Galin Fe'mander, the worst piece of trash that ever lived. He has sickly black hair and light grey skin.

"Well then Jari, what made you come to us" He insanely shouted with a high pitched voice

"Non of your business Galin" I retorted

"Well go away then" He blasted his voice. Then he attacked me and Luik with unholy strength and power that I managed to fend off

"Run luik run" and we both ran away with constant fire on our backs. We ran so hard back to our camp to then hear the familiar clashing of the sickly back water beings and then a voice shouting

"Were under attack!"


	5. The black water beings revenge

The clanging of the water beings deafened anyone who went even close to the battle. The blood curdling screams and the rest of my blood sorcerers were literally killing beings just to use their life force for magic. Blood sorcerers cannot regain magic but if they kill with anything that has a globe of their own blood enchanted then they earn their own magic. Unfortunately I cannot use the amount of magic I normally would use because i have used most of it on Galin. I ran towards Kicl to see if he was ok

"Kicl how did this happen"

"as soon as you left chief they attacked in brute strength" he answered "Kari and Quil led a force of 10 clan members to drive most of them away but I haven't heard word of them"

"Ok Kicl, just help the rest of our clan here and I will help Kari"

I ran in the direction Kicl said Kari and Quil would be and I found about 50 slimy humanoids all surrounding a group of five including Kari and Quil. The dead bodys of the other seven clan members were nowhere to be seen. I had to do something so I unsheathed my own blood magic blade and I ran towards the mass swarm of creatures. They soon noticed me running and 10 turned around to fight me. My skill with this blade and my magic was a deadly combo and I was dodging their strikes with unnatural speed and then stabbing them in the chest multiple times. I then build up enough life force to then reach for my magic source and burn half of the water beings. The rest of them ran for their lives into the forest. The battle has not ended though because they will come back with more equipped tools and strength but for now we need to rest. Kari was lying there with blood coming from her leg onto the brown soil and her skin was pale.

"Let me through" I shouted

Then I brought up the last of my magic and just managed to slightly heal her wound gently. I am now completely drained of magic but tomorrow I will hunt those demons first light and they will regret even forming in that pitiful black lake. 


End file.
